What If
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Aku tidak seperti pecandu narkotik yang tak bisa hidup normal tanpa kehadirannya. Sebelum bertemu dengannya pun hidupku baik-baik saja. Jadi apa susahnya bernapas tanpa dia lagi seperti saat sebelumnya? / Cukup katakan kau masih mencintaiku, seperti dulu. Setelah itu aku akan pergi. / Sequel of In My Heart. HaeHyuk - KiHyuk. GS. / Hayo loh yang nanyain sekuel siapa?


A/N: saran saya sebelum baca ini, baca dulu 'In My Heart' biar mudeng sama jalan ceritanya (padahal ceritanya pasaran) -_-a

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang pemuda duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja tanpa saling bertegur sapa. Hanya deruan halus nafas mereka yang beradu.

Namun nampak salah seorang dari mereka sudah jengah berdiam diri terlalu lama. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri aktifitas bodoh ini. Sayang sekali 'kan jika harus membuang waktu mu yang berharga hanya untuk duduk diam memandangi cangkir kopi.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu, Donghae?" tanyanya menuntut kepastian.

"Aku rasa tak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus menemuinya." jawab pemuda yang satunya lagi, Donghae, tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya terlihat datar, bola matanya kosong tanpa binar semangat. Mungkin akan lebih cocok jika pria ini dijadikan mannequin.

Pemuda pertama berdecak malas. "Sudah ku duga."

Donghae tertawa hambar. "Setidaknya untuk kali ini aku ingin menuruti kata hatiku."

**~oOo~**

**Sequel of In My Heart**

**What If**

**~oOo~**

Tawa meriah meramaikan suasana di sebuah gereja. Bias sumringah tersirat pada paras tiap tamu undangan yang menghadiri upacara sakral pengucapan janji suci di hadapan sang Tuhan. Tanpa hiasan mewah, yang ada hanya acara resepsi sederhana dan kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh kedua mempelai.

Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah taksi terparkir apik sejak acara dimulai setengah jam yang lalu.

"Anda tidak masuk, tuan?" tanya supir taksi heran pada penumpangnya yang memandang hampa pelataran gereja tempat resepsi itu diselenggarakan.

Donghae menutup matanya sejenak. Dan ketika terbuka, pandangannya tertubruk pada mempelai wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih gading selutut. Senyum itu, Donghae masih ingat jelas dulu senyum itu hanya ditujukan padanya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Antar aku kembali ke hotel."

"Ya?" supir taksi itu nampak bingung.

"Kepalaku pusing. Aku ingin istirahat!" Mendengar nada tegas tak terbantahkan dari Donghae, supir taksi itu langsung tancap gas meninggalkan gereja.

Si supir taksi yang menilik Donghae dari kaca spion merasa sedikit iba. Wajah tampan penumpangnya nampak lelah seperti terbebani begitu banyak masalah.

"Saya tidak bermaksud menggurui atau ikut campur urusan tuan, tapi seberat apapun masalahnya tuan hadapi saja. Meski terdengar klise, jangan jadi pengecut yang memilih memutar arah untuk menghindar. Bumi ini bundar, waktu juga terus bergulir. Suatu saat anda pasti akan dihadapkan lagi pada masalah itu." ujar si supir taksi berpetuah.

Donghae tersenyum miris. "Benar-benar klise."

"Begitulah arus kehidupan. Sekalipun yang orang katakan klise, anda baru akan benar-benar mengerti saat merasakannya sendiri."

"Tapi kesempatanku sudah habis. Bukankah kesempatan takkan datang dua kali?" ujar Donghae lirih dengan sorot mata redup.

"Omong kosong!" cibir si supir taksi. "Buat sendiri saja kesempatanmu. Jika masih tak bisa, buat lagi! Terus seperti itu. Bahkan Tuhan memberikan keajaiban pada seekor anak anjing yang pincang karena kesungguhannya ingin bisa berjalan normal."

Donghae sedikit tergelak. "Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

Supir taksi itu tersenyum tipis. "Kembali pada saat semuanya dimulai, titik awal dari masalah itu sendiri."

Setelah cukup lama merenung, pikiran Donghae mulai terbuka. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponsel lalu mendial nomor seseorang yang menurutnya tepat. Tak lama kemudian seseorang diseberang sana menjawab panggilan telponnya.

Si supir taksi sesekali melirik dari kaca mobil. Penumpangnya berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak ia mengerti, karena Donghae menggunakan bahasa Korea. Hanya satu yang ia mengerti, saat Donghae menyebutkan sebuah alamat sembari melirik ke arahnya langsung saja si supir taksi melajukan taksinya menuju alamat yang disebut.

Taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tua sederhana di pinggiran kota Brussel.

"Terima kasih. Ini pertama kalinya aku naik taksi dengan layanan konseling." kelakar Donghae sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada si supir taksi.

"Kenyamanan penumpang harus diutamakan."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." ucap Donghae tulus lalu bergegas turun dari taksi.

"Berusahalah, tuan!" kata si supir taksi menyemangati sebelum membawa taksinya menjauh.

Balas Donghae dengan tersenyum tipis. Dengan agak ragu Donghae membuka pagar rumah tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah.

* * *

Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil dengan pandangan keluar jendela. Senyum yang sejak tadi ia tebar, sekarang menguap entah kemana. Wajahnya yang memucat tersamarkan oleh make up. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, meski serangkaian acara pernikahannya cuma memakan waktu 2 jam.

Eunhyuk sedikit terkesiap saat sebuah tangan menghapus bulir keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia tersenyum lemah melihat pemuda yang beberapa jam lalu sah menjadi suaminya nampak begitu khawatir.

"Kau tak lupa minum obat 'kan?" Kibum menyampirkan jas putihnya menutupi bahu Eunhyuk yang terbuka.

Eunhyuk balas menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aish~ sudah minum obat saja keadaanmu sampai begini. Harusnya kau indahkan ucapanku tadi yang menyuruhmu duduk diam saja." Buru-buru Kibum menarik tubuh kurus Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menyamankan posisi Eunhyuk bersandar pada dadanya.

"Mana ada orang yang hanya duduk diam dipesta pernikahannya." gurau Eunhyuk meski terdengar lemah.

"Berhenti membantah dan memaksakan diri seperti ini!"

"Ya terserah kau saja dokter Kim." ledek Eunhyuk.

Kibum mendesah jengah. "Pantas saja dokter-dokter yang menanganimu sebelumnya sering mengeluh sakit kepala." tutur Kibum yang disambut gelak tawa dari Eunhyuk.

Sesekali Kibum mengusap pelan kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menutup mata membayangkan jika yang berada dalam posisi Kibum sekarang adalah—

"Donghae..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya. "Harusnya kau katakan saja semua pada dia."

Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah. "Percuma, akhirnya tetap sama. Takkan bisa berubah."

"Setidaknya kau tak perlu menahan diri terus menerus begini. Kau tau, penyakit yang paling menyiksa itu adalah rindu. Karena rindu yang mendalam seseorang bisa jatuh sakit lalu mati perlahan."

Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak seperti pecandu narkotik yang tak bisa hidup normal tanpa kehadirannya. Sebelum bertemu dengannya pun hidupku baik-baik saja. Jadi apa susahnya bernafas tanpa dia lagi seperti saat sebelumnya?" meski berkata demikian setetes air mata Eunhyuk berhasil lolos.

"Kau memang keras kepala." decak Kibum.

"Sekarang kau baru menyesal menikah denganku?" sindir Eunhyuk diiringi senyum miring.

"Ya, menyesal karena baru sekarang bisa menikahimu."

Tawa Eunhyuk kembali pecah, kali ini diikuti Kibum.

Kim Kibum. Pemuda itu, sulit untuk Eunhyuk mendeskripsikan arti kehadirannya. Segala yang Eunhyuk butuhkan terpenuhi pada sosok Kibum. Jika bisa memilih, Eunhyuk ingin semuanya kembali ke awal dan menetepkan hatinya hanya untuk Kibum.

"Eunhyuk, kita sudah sampai."

Eunhyuk tersadar dari renungan singkatnya. Pak supir sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Dengan dibantu Kibum, Eunhyuk membawa tubuhnya yang masih lemas keluar mobil. Kibum sudah bersiap menggendongnya, tapi dengan halus Eunhyuk menolak. Ia lebih memilih dipapah dari pada harus merepotkan sang suami.

Bukan hanya Kibum yang siaga dengan kondisi Eunhyuk, pak supir juga membantu membukakan pagar kecil rumah yang baru Kibum beli setengah bulan lalu itu.

"Eunhyuk?"

Ketiga orang itu serempak menengok ke arah sumber suara yang barusan menyapa Eunhyuk kikuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasa seperti duniaku dibalik begitu saja. Waktuku yang beberapa tahun ke belakang sudah berputar secara normal, sekarang terasa kembali berhenti.

Donghae...

Kibum dan pak supir saja tak menyadari keberadaannya karena terlalu fokus dengan kondisiku.

Cepat-cepat ku lepaskan sepasang tangan Kibum yang menopang tubuhku. Meski sulit, tapi ku paksakan berdiri di atas kedua kaki ku sendiri. Aku hanya tak ingin dia melihat sisi rapuhku.

"Selamat untuk kalian." katanya dengan senyum aneh, senyum yang begitu dipaksakan. Belum berubah ternyata, masih tetap miskin ekspresi. Hanya ekspresi dingin yang ia kuasai.

"Ku kira kau takkan datang."

Aku menoleh pada Kibum. Bibirnya tersenyum mengejek dan sorot matanya menatap Donghae tajam.

Aku menggenggam tangan Kibum yang terkepal kuat, seperti berkata, "ku mohon jangan cari masalah."

Lalu aku berbalik pada Donghae yang memandang genggaman tanganku pada tangan Kibum dengan tatapan yang sulit.

Ia mendongak menatap lurus ke arahku. "Bisa kita bicara.." matanya melirik Kibum yang masih berdiri di sebelahku. "..berdua?"

Ku pandang Kibum dengan tatapan, "tenang, aku akan baik-baik saja." diiringi senyum kecil yang ku yakini dapat membuatnya luluh.

Ku dengar Kibum menghela nafas berat. Ia memberi kode pada supir untuk pergi sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku ingin mengambil langkah mendekat pada Donghae tapi aku sadar kondisiku tak memungkinkan untuk banyak bergerak. Jadi ku biarkan ia yang berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

Aku hanya menunduk saat dia tepat berdiri berhadapan denganku. Gemuruh di dadaku ini, perasaan yang hilang saat aku memutuskan berhenti menjadi bayangan yang selalu mengikutinya.

"Sombong sekali nyonya Kim ini. Tak mau menatapku bahkan sekedar membalas ucapanku."

Nada dingin ini. Betapa aku rindu kata sinis yang sering ia tujukan untukku. Aku memang gila. Karena itu aku mohon jangan buat aku menggilaimu lagi.

"Tak ingin menyapaku atau sekedar berbasa-basi? Setidaknya kau bisa tanyakan dari mana aku tau tempat ini."

Tidak. Memikirkanmu masih mengingatku saja sudah mustahil bagiku, dan sekarang kau malah berdiri di sini. Apalagi yang bisa ku katakan?

Tangannya mengangkat daguku, membuatku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya sekarang.

"Banyak yang ingin ku katakan sampai tak tau harus memulai dari mana." manik coklat itu masih sejernih dulu, meski emosi berkecamuk tersirat di dalamnya. "Aku mencoba menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Makan seperti biasa, tidur seperti biasa, beraktifitas seperti biasa. Tapi setiap aku bergerak, ada sebuah sudut yang terasa kosong, hampa." Ia mengambil nafas sejenak, sedikit memberi jeda.

"Kau tau seperti apa sakitnya?"

Donghae... Aku bisa lihat jelas wajah stoiknya mengendur, tergantikan gurat luka yang mendalam.

"Ini terasa seperti kau pergi dengan membuat lubang besar di hidupku. Hilang ditelan masa lalu. Mengambang diantara mati dan tidak."

Tidak! Hentikan!

"Hari pertama aku masih biasa saja. Hari berikutnya aku mulai merasa gelisah. Seminggu, aku hanya mengurung diri di rumah, konsentrasiku buyar. Sebulan, aku sudah hampir gila."

Ia biarkan air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Betapa tanganku ingin menggapainya, menghapus tiap bulir yang menuruni pipinya. Di sini rasanya sesak. Aku tak sanggup melihat dia yang begitu kacau.

"Sebulan berikutnya, aku makin mati rasa. Hingga bertahun-tahun setelahnya ku lewati seperti mayat hidup."

Lututku melemas. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada aku berusaha keras menahan pijakkan ku.

"Meski awalnya aku selalu menampik keras, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lari lagi. Aku mati tanpamu, Eunhyuk."

Ku mohon berhenti. Aku tak mau dengar lebih dari ini.

"Aku menyerah pada waktu. Aku sadar, aku butuh kamu. Aku menyukaimu, Eunhyuk."

Bagai diguncang tsunami, jantungku berdebar kencang. Ku remas gaunku kuat-kuat. Kepalaku ikut berdenyut lara. Apa ini? Permainan takdirkah? Awalnya aku ingin berteriak keras tentang betapa ia tak pernah tau luka macam apa yang ku tanggung. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum miris.

"Pulanglah. Kau tampan, pintar dan mapan. Wanita mana yang takkan jatuh hati padamu." usirku halus bermaksud mengakhiri ini semua. Tubuhku sudah hampir mencapai batas. Aku takkan sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak, sampai aku dengar penjelasan dari mu!" tolaknya keras kepala. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Aku tau kau tak pernah menyukai Kibum. Kau mencintaiku, hanya aku!" pandangannya penuh intimidasi.

Kau benar, tapi lidahku berkata lain. "Aku hanya potongan kecil di hidupmu. Sekalipun kau katakan sejak dulu, takkan merubah apapun. Aku tetap akan hilang terseret arus waktu, diterbangkan angin musim gugur. Pulang dan jalani hidupmu dengan baik." Aku masih kukuh pada pendirianku. Jika saja tubuh ini dapat digerakkan, mungkin sekarang aku sudah berlari masuk ke rumah meninggalkan pria ini sendirian.

"Kau tak mau mengatakannya? Baiklah. Cukup katakan kau masih mencintaiku, seperti dulu. Setelah itu aku akan pergi."

Berhenti mendesakku! Kenapa kau masih sekeras dulu?

Tuhan, kuatkan aku sebentar lagi. "Aku wanita bersuami sekarang, mana mungkin berkata seperti itu pada pria lain." ucapku dengan sisa kekuatan yang ku punya.

Donghae menatapku tak percaya kemudian tertawa hambar.

"Semoga kau bahagia." katanya sarkastik sebelum hengkang dari hadapanku.

Cukup lama aku membeku di sini. Membiarkan semilir angin membelai kulit pucatku. Aku jatuh terduduk. Air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan akhirnya merembes keluar.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mencintaiku." Segaris senyum ku sunggingkan. Lalu semuanya berubah gelap. Yang terakhir ku dengar hanya suara Kibum menyerukan namaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum berlari menghampiri tubuh Eunhyuk yang tergeletak di halaman rumah tanpa daya. Dan tanpa babibu ia langsung menggotong gadis itu masuk. Dibaringkannya raga ringkih itu di atas kasur.

Nafas Eunhyuk mulai memendek. Kibum bahkan hampir tak merasakan sentakan jantung Eunhyuk ataupun denyut nadinya. Pria itu mencoba sebisanya menekan dada Eunhyuk agar jantung itu masih berdetak. Namun tak satupun yang bisa menentang kehendak Sang Pencipta. Tuhan mengambil kembali jiwa itu. Meninggalkan seonggok raga untuk dikenang. Karena setiap kisah pasti memiliki akhir.

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian suster berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Menimbulkan gaung hingga ke sudut bangsal yang sepi, mengingat hari masih subuh dan fajar belum menyingsing. Tujuannya hanya satu, menemukan salah satu pasiennya yang tiba-tiba kabur dari kamar.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan sosok pria yang tengah duduk seorang diri di bangku panjang taman rumah sakit. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri sang pasien dengan raut khawatir.

"Kibum." panggilnya.

"Eunhyuk harus minum obat, supaya bisa sehat lagi seperti dulu." ujar pria itu pada boneka yang berada dalam pelukannya tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran si suster. Tangannya bergerak mengelus sayang boneka itu seakan-akan adalah manusia.

Sang suster memandang iba. Ia masih ingat bagaimana pria itu bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Depresi berat ditinggal sang istri tepat beberapa jam setelah mereka resmi menikah. Sangat disayangkan mengingat karir Kibum sebagai dokter muda sangat cemerlang waktu itu.

"Kibum, ayo masuk. Kasihan Eunhyuk, di sini dingin nanti penyakitnya bisa bertambah parah." bujuk suster itu agar Kibum mau kembali ke kamarnya. Dan berhasil. Ia menuntun Kibum sambil menahan tangis, meski sudah belasan tahun ia merawat Kibum. Baginya kisah Kibum lah yang paling tragis, sepanjang ia bekerja di sini.

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda…

Guguran daun mapple yang mengering menjadi pengiring langkah pria paruh baya bernama Donghae. Kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah pusara. Harum lembut sang embun menguar diantara rumput basah disekitar makam itu.

Ia berlutut di samping nisan, meletakkan setangkai anggrek bulan. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri tiap huruf di batu itu. Kim Eunhyuk. Sebuah nama yang terukir apik dipermukaannya. Nama dari seseorang yang menjadi bayangannya, udara dari tiap nafas yang ia hela.

Tak ada kata. Wajah itu diam tanpa ekspresi. Mulutnya bagai bisu. Telinganya bagai tuli. Matanya hanya bisa melihat ke satu titik.

Otaknya tanpa diminta kembali memutar ingatan belasan tahun silam. Pagi kelabu itu, hari dimana ia mendapat kabar bahwa Eunhyuk telah menyerah pada takdir. Eunhyuk memilih berhenti dari segala rasa sakit yang ia tanggung.

Donghae merengkuh dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Sesak. Ngilu. Mata indah itu basah. Terkadang ia menyalahkan Tuhan, apa guna hidup ini jika menjalaninya seperti orang mati?

Sang fajar mulai meninggi, mengingatkan Donghae untuk segera kembali. Meski enggan, ia mengecup sayang nisan tersebut seakan-akan itu adalah kening Eunhyuk sebelum beranjak pergi. Hingga esoknya ia akan kembali lagi, sama seperti hari ini dan hari-hari kemarin. Dengan embun pagi yang setia menemani.

Satu lagi, pagi dimana mentari bersinar cerah namun kelabu masih menggelayuti sudut kosong jiwa Donghae.

Fin

* * *

Hayo loh yang nanyain sekuel siapa? Happy ending kan? (dibakar massa)

Yang baca nangis gak? Harus nangis loh! (maksa) padahal gue sendiri bikin ini sambil ketawa happy, jadi yah gini deh… super gado-gado bikinan emak, nyahahahaha (dirujak)

* * *

Balesan buat reviewer In My Heart

**kyukyu**: iyah… biarlah, soalnya aku bikinnya pas lagi sebel sama Donghae xD

**Kaguya**: bukan kawin, tapi nikah. itu beda loh -_-a

Ini sekuelnya, walopun bukan sama Kyu. Soalnya cuma 2 crack pair yang ku suka, Kihyuk sama Kyuhae nyehehehe

**anchofishy**: tau tuh, berat digengsi. kayak cakep aja! (padahalkan emang cakep)

**hyukhyuk**: Haehyuk udah merajalela sekarang, tinggal Eunhae nya yang mau punah ToT

**rikha-chan**: nyahahaha, saya malah senang, nyahahaha (ketawa nista) *slap

**ressijewelll**: biarlah eonn, Hyuk nya aku pasrahin buat eonni aja dari pada sama Hae (lempar kak Hyuk)

**Revita Kuzo**: eh? Ada yang nangis juga baca tu FF? subhanallah… yaudah nih, aku kasih kolornya Haehyuk

Hyaaa… saya jadi sensitip kalo ada yang bahas masalah DBSK ToT

Eh, aku ada kok bikin FF sho-ai, gak tau deh Revita-sshi baca ato gak xD

**young**: Hae buat kamu (lempar Hae), Hyuk buat aku (narik Hyuk) xD

aduh, ini bikin sekuel aja otak udah berasap, masa disuruh bikin berchapter -_-a (author gadungan emang)

bagus? Ini kan eksperimen gagal saya ToT

**Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia**: saya suka nyiksa Hae, nyahahahaha (dicecokin granat)

Hyuk nikahnya sama Kibum, cocok kan? cocok kan? (maksa) -_-v

**yeyeaddict**: eh? Emang sependek itu yah? (pundung)

ini sekuelnya, moga kamu baca :D

**Cho Miku**: eh? Bagian mananya yang bagus? Ini angst coba-coba saya ToT

ini sekuelnya, semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan Miku-sshi :D

* * *

buat 11 orang di atas, thankyu udah mampir ke kotak review :D (big hug atu-atu bareng HaeHyuk)


End file.
